Stewards of the Force
by NazgulQueen
Summary: Kylo Ren makes a shocking discovery about his family and it leads to imbalance in the Force.


Chapter 1: Descendants

Winter gazed at the binary sunset with tear filled eyes, a familiar feeling pulling at her heart. She could feel her mind being drawn to a dark place again. An almost sinister place. One of great fear, and anger. A place of hatred.

She shook her head. She distracted herself by focusing on washing her masters' clothes.

She hated being a slave.

She and her brother, Kai, had been working for the same lesbian Twi'lek couple for nearly 8 years now. Her masters were kind enough, and she genuinely enjoyed looking after the couple's adopted son, but she quickly grew tired of Tatooine. She wanted to escape, to run away with Kai to another planet. But he was too engrossed in his faction of fellow slaves, which he had quickly constructed upon their arrival to the planet.

Kai believed that he and his sister were destined for greatness. His greatest role model was Darth Vader, and he wanted nothing more than to someday usher in an era of reborn Sith Lords. Kai's loyal subjects (the members of his miniscule cult) had unwavering faith in him when he claimed that he would someday revive the Dark Side of the force.

Kai could feel the dark pull at his heart intensifying with every passing day, which he took as a sign of encouragement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He firmly believed a change was soon to come. One that would lead him to his true destiny.

"Do you have a report for me?" General Leia asked the woman approaching her.

Leia had been thriving at the Resistance Base on D'Qar, constantly creating fresh plans to eliminate the destructive reach of the First Order. Han's death served as a motivator for her, and strengthened her resolve to lead the galaxy to freedom. She felt sorrowful that she would never be able to reconnect with Ben, but she had a duty to her people and to herself. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes, despite the small shred of motherly love that still lingered for Ben. She knew he would never turn back to the light side of the force.

"No ma'am. But shall we proceed with the attack tonight?" the woman questioned.

The previous day, a Resistance scouting party had discovered a small fleet of starfighters and their pilots on another outer rim planet. As soon as word of this reached the Base, pilots and fighters immediately began gearing up for an attack on the fleet. Just the thought of battling First Order lackeys made their adrenaline rush with excitement.

"Yes, and make sure tha-"

Leia was suddenly cut off.

She felt the pain in her chest before she had even heard the blaster make a noise. She fell to the ground, gripping her blouse, as her assassin was swiftly apprehended.

She laid there, sprawled out on the ground, in agonizing pain, as the woman she had just been talking with not even 30 seconds ago shouted for a medic to be summoned.

The assassin was in the process of being restrained when he discretely pressed the "transmit" button on the recorder of his digital bracer, before having his arm yanked behind his back and forcefully handcuffed.

"Stay with us, General! Come on!" the woman shouted desperately as she lifted Leia's head.

"Please…please. Listen to me. As Ben grows stronger in the force, I fear he may find out about his brother and sister…and eventually search for them. I gave them away when I sensed darkness in him, and it would lead to great trouble if he...if he..." Leia struggled out.

"Kylo Ren has siblings? Where?"

"I…I gave them to a Pydyrian merchant that was passing through. Nadu...was his name."

"You have my honorable word, General. I vow to track down your children and protect them with my life, at all costs." The woman said with determination.

"Thank…thank you…"

Leia released her last breath, and her figure became completely still.

A great sadness immediately loomed over the Base.

The assassin was quickly brought into one of the holding cells for interrogation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank…thank you…" the faint, staticky voice whispered over the transmitter.

"End transmission." Kylo said in a deep, breathy voice.

The room fell completely silent as Kylo collected his thoughts. After what felt like an eternity, he stood from his seat and spoke.

"Captain Phasma," He faced the captain in glimmering armor.

"Sir."

"Find the whereabouts of a Pydyrian merchant named Nadu. Then gather a team of your most capable stormtroopers. We are going to retrieve my…siblings."

"Yes sir." Phasma said as she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Kylo knit his eyebrows together as he gazed out of the ship's large porthole.

"Two new pupils…" He muttered with a wicked smirk. "I will find you. And I will instruct you in the ways of the Dark Side."


End file.
